Enakhra's Lament
Details Walkthrough See Enakhra's Temple for maps of the temple that features in this quest. Make sure you have some prayer points as you need them to show that can be not be hurt to one of the guards. There is no fighting in this quest; however, you will take a bit of damage, so you should take 1 or 2 lobsters. Speak to Lazim just outside the desert quarry. He will tell you about how he wishes to sculpt but had an accident and cannot do it himself. Offer to help him, and get 32 kilograms of sandstone by mining it in the quarry. Lazim will not take more than 32kg, so if necessary, break up your blocks with your chisel. Players will find it much simpler to deal with Lazim if they bring him their sandstone after each piece they mine. After you've given Lazim exactly 32kg, he will attach them with magic to make a 32kg sandstone block. Use your chisel on the block that he gives you to make a sandstone base. Talk to him again, then use the base on the flat ground next to him. You now need 20 kilograms of sandstone for the body. After you've given him the required amount and he gives you the 20kg sandstone block, use your chisel on it to make a sandstone body and then attach it to the base. Once attached to the base, chisel the body once more to get more intricate details on the statue. Lazim will tell you to create a head next. You must then choose a head to sculpt. For players who have completed The Giant Dwarf, this choice may seem familiar. Your options include Lazim, Icthlarin, Zamorak, or Akthanakos, but it doesn't matter which one you choose. To create the head mine a 5kg block of granite, then chisel it. You will need to create another head later, so mine a second 5kg block of granite as well but do not chisel it. Use the head on the statue. The weight of the statue will cause the ground underneath it to collapse, making you and Lazim to fall into an ancient temple. Once inside, you'll find the statue shattered, so speak to Lazim. Take the silver M sigil off the table below Lazim, and use your chisel on the statue to get a stone left arm, stone right arm, stone left leg and stone right leg, which you'll use as keys to unlock the doors to the rooms. Go around the rooms by walking in a circle. As you encounter four doors, examine each and unlock it with the corresponding body part. Watch the cut scenes of Enakhra (a Zamorakian Mahjarrat) and take the Z sigil, R sigil and K sigil as you pass. These with the M sigil make up the consonants of 'Zamorak'. You may also want to climb the ladders to unlock all four secret entrances. After you've unlocked all of the outer doors with your four limbs, go towards the middle and use the sigil to unlock the four doors. Unlock all four doors from the inside, then go up the ladder. Attempt to pass the magical barrier ahead. You cannot, so speak to Lazim. He will give you the head you created earlier, so climb back up the ladder and place it on the pedestal in front of the barrier. The head fits, but not enough to unlock the gate. Talk to Lazim again and he will suggest making a mould of a soft material. Use your soft clay on the pedestal to make a mould and then use the chisel on the remaining piece of medium sized granite to make a new stone head. Place this granite camel head into the pedestal to be greeted by another cut scene. (Optional: use a second wet clay on the granite head on the pedestal to make a camel mask for yourself.) .]] There are four globes that you must light before you proceed north, based on the four classes of the ancient magic spells. Here is how to light each one: Blood - Take the northwest corridor and talk to the Pentyn. He will speak of how he belives you to be a Mahjarrat and how he has been tortured for many years. Give him a loaf of bread. He'll still be stuck, but will no longer be in hunger so you can ask him questions about the temple. Ice - Take the southwest corridor and cast fire bolt on the frozen fountain to thaw it. Shadow - Take the southeast corridor and light all six braziers. Investigate each one to see which item belongs to that brazier. The items are: Log, oak log, willow log, maple log, candle, and coal. Smoke - Use an air bolt on the furnace to clear out the room. *Note you have to talk to Lazim before you can do the '''Ice' and Smoke.'' After all four globes are lit, go north through the barrier. Go up the ladder. If you go south, you'll see a Boneguard. Talk to it, then cast crumble undead. You can now climb over the pile of bones. Make sure to take and bury the big bones that also dropped! Climb down the ladder. You'll meet another Boneguard, who will attack you. Turn on protect from melee to prove you are not so easy to bring down. Then, it will tell you that it was put under Enakhra's control. Agree to seal her in her temple by building a wall. Take three sandstone blocks from the pile of rubble, build up the wall, then use your chisel to trim the bricks after each time you set up the bricks. Once you've built the wall, the Boneguard will reveal himself to be another Mahjarrat, Akthanakos. He follows Zaros and is Enakhra's archrival. Enakhra will destroy your wall, then teleport away to have her final battle with Akthankos. Reward *2 quest points *7000 crafting experience *7000 mining experience *7000 firemaking experience *7000 magic experience *Camulet, which allows you to talk to camels and teleport to the temple four times. It can be recharged by using camel dung on it. *Camel mask (use a piece of clay on the pedestal with the globes on it to make) Music Music tracks unlocked: Lament Trivia *The globes are named after the types of ancient magiks spells (blood, ice, smoke, and shadow) *When the player falls into the temple for the first time, your character says 'argh, my duodenum'. this could be a reference to Peter's line 'oh god, my duodenum's acting up' in the Family Guy episode 'Emission Impossible' Category:Quests